Agent Carter
Marvel's Agent Carter was an ABC show based around the Marvel character Peggy Carter. The show was officially confirmed on May 9, 2014, alongside the renewal announcement for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The show premiered on January 6, 2015 to fill in the void between Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Winter finale and Spring premiere.Atwell Confirms 8 Episodes The series is set in 1946 and shares continuity with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, following the events of the 2011 film, Captain America: The First Avenger. ABC cancelled the show after its second season. Official Description Marvel's Agent Carter, starring Captain America's Hayley Atwell, follows the story of Peggy Carter. It's 1946, and peacetime has dealt Peggy Carter a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy must balance doing administrative work and going on secret missions for Howard Stark all while trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life – Steve Rogers. Inspired by the feature films Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, along with the short Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter. Marvel's Agent Carter stars Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter and Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark. Executive producers are Michele Fazekas & Tara Butters, Steve McFeely & Christopher Marcus, and Jeph Loeb. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Trivia *The show had been rumored for months prior to the announcement, due to inspiration from Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter. Gallery Agent Carter Official Logo.jpg|Original Logo Agent Carter Poster.jpg Agent Carter Poster 02.jpg AgentCarterLogo.png Marvel Agent Carter Promo.jpg SSR Agent Carter.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Poster.jpg Agent Cater Season 2 Poster.jpg Agent Carter Promo.jpg Agent Carter 17.jpg Agent Carter 16.jpg Agent Carter 15.jpg Agent Carter 14.jpg Agent Carter 05.jpg Agent Carter 06.jpg Agent Carter 07.jpg Agent Carter 08.jpg Agent Carter 09.jpg Agent Carter 10.jpg Agent Carter 12.jpg Agent Carter 13.jpg Peggy Agent Carter Promo.jpg Agent Peggy Carter.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 01.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 02.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 03.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 04.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 05.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 06.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 07.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 08.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 09.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 10.jpg Agent_Carter_Season_2_Promo_11.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 12.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 13.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 14.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 15.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 16.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 17.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 18.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 19.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 20.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 21.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 23.jpg External Links * *http://www.mtv.com/news/1822387/marvel-agent-carter-agents-of-shield/ References fi:Agent Carter nl:Agent Carter Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:ABC Category:ABC shows Category:Agent Carter Category:Marvel television series Category:Marvel Comics Category:2010s television series Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe